1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vibration feeding devices, and particularly to a vibration feeding device used in an electrochemical machining.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochemical machining (ECM) is a method of removing metal by an electrochemical process. Electrochemical machining equipment used for machining small holes in a workpiece includes a vibration feeding device and an electrode connected to the vibration feeding device. Typically, the vibration feeding device includes a mounting seat, a cam, and a pressing rod. The rotation wheel and the pressing rod are movably assembled on the mounting seat. One end of the pressing rod is connected to the rotation wheel, and the other end of the pressing rod is connected to the electrode. The electrode is driven by the cam via the pressing rod to move towards the workpiece. However, a size of the cam is constant, and a vibration amplitude of the electrode determined by the cam is accordingly constant, thereby a depth of the hole machined by the electrochemical machining equipment cannot be adjusted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.